It Never Happened
by MaiaMadness
Summary: Dracp gets an unexpected visitor, and something happens that didn't. Oneshot. Angst. Please read and review.


**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot I wrote ages ago. Unfortunately, to be able to post it here, I had to cut out the juicy bits, but if you're a deviantART member you'll be able to read the full version at my dA gallery (link in my bio)

So far this is a one-shot, but if people like it, I might be inclined to continue it, and make an über-cliché Emo!Draco/Dominator!Harry out of it... :P

MaiaMadness

* * *

**IT NEVER HAPPENED**

The door opened slowly. Draco looked up from his desk, but saw no one. He stood up and looked outside, but there was no one standing outside his door. He closed the door. Then he turned around, and his eyes met those of Harry Potter.

"Potter!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "How did you get inn here?"

Potter was calmly folding his invisibility cloak, and laid it on a chair. "It's not very hard," he said simply.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco icily, having composed himself from the shock of seeing his biggest rival and greatest object of attraction standing in the middle of his dormitory. Potter gave a sly grin.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" he said. Then he turned serious. "If you tell anyone I was here, I swear I'll break every bone in your body," he added menacingly.

"Threaten me all you want," said Draco, "but if I go to professor Snape about this, you'll be in big trouble. And that's exactly what I intend to do unless you tell me exactly what you're doing here."

Potter sighed and sat down on the floor, as the chair was taken by his invisibility cloak. "Lock the door," he said. Draco did as he asked. Potter looked up at him, and sighed again. "I'm hiding," he said at last.

"Hiding?" asked Draco. "Why?"

"I don't want to tell you why."

"Why choose my dormitory, then?"

"Because no one would suspect me to hide in my worst enemy's bedroom."

Draco looked puzzled down at him. "How'd you know which dormitory was mine?" he asked, suspicion obvious in his voice.

"Well, it might've had something to do with the sign on the door saying 'head boy'…" said Potter sarcastically. He ran his fingers through his messy hair before taking off his glasses and resting his face in his hands. An awkward silence followed.

Draco threw the invisibility cloak onto the bed and sat down at his desk again, clearly annoyed. Once in a while he glanced over at Potter. In the end he snapped, "Honestly, Potter, if you're insisting to be here, at least say something! You're making me nervous…"

"Making _you_ nervous?" sneered Potter. "How d'you think I feel? Ron's shunned me, Hermione's out there in the castle somewhere, trying to find me, and I know that when she does, she'll have that look on her face. The oh-harry-it's-not-your-fault-ron-can-be-a-bit-thickheaded-sometimes-look. Except that's not it, because it's all my fault, as per usual."

"Ah, so that's the problem?" said Draco. "Had a little fight with the Weasel, and now you're running away? I thought you Gryffindorks were supposed to be brave."

"I just can't deal with Ron right now…" said Potter. "Why am I telling you this, anyway?"

"Cause you're worried that if you don't I'll go to Snape?" tried Draco. "You're such a pushover, Pothead. If it were me I'd go bash the little weasel's brains in with a sledgehammer. Maybe give the mudblood a round as well."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" said Potter. "Leave her out of this! It's not her fault!"

"And you think I'm siding with you?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, Potter, I've just always wanted to do that. I can't, obviously, I'd get expelled, but oh how I'd love to just bang their heads against a brick wall until their craniums split open — "

In that moment Potter stood up and pulled Draco out of his chair. Then he pushed him up against the wall next to the bed and glared at him. Draco tried (and failed) to look condescendingly down on the boy who was half a head taller than him.

"If you dare to touch me, I'll go to Snape," he said. "I swear I will!"

"Don't insult my friends!" growled Potter.

Draco looked defiantly up at him. "I'll insult whomever I want."

They stood like that for a whole minute, glaring at each other. Then, suddenly, before Draco could even grasp what was happening, Potter leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Draco's eyes closed, and he reached out to pull him closer. He took a clumsy step to the side, and his leg hit the bed. Draco sat down on the bed, and the kiss from Potter deepened as he leaned forward on to of him. Draco felt Potter's tongue enter his mouth, and he gave a soft moan.

They crawled up on the bed, and hands started roaming over bodies, exploring unknown territory. Draco's breath quickened as Potter kissed his neck and his collarbone, and gently nibbled his earlobe. How he'd been dreaming of this, and now it was happening. It was real.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and found himself surrounded by green silk. Malfoy stirred as he sat up and reached for his clothes. He started getting dressed.

"Potter…" mumbled Malfoy. Then he sat up with a jolt and stared at Harry. "You — " He got no further, because at that moment, Harry placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"This never happened," said Harry. "It never happened. Tell a soul, and I swear I'll kill you."

He stood up and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He pulled it around himself, and was gone.


End file.
